Dante Moro
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: This is my take of what I think would have happened to Dante had Ezio spared his life in Assassin's Creed II. Kinda short I know but hey, it's what I am good at


"Go to your wife, Dante Moro," Ezio Auditore da Firenze said to to the former captain of the guard. Dante looked at him with a mixture of confused and bewilderment. Ezio looked down on the man with pity the scar where Marco's agents had stabbed him still there in full view. It could bring Ezio to tear if he still had any tears to shed. "I took this letter from Silvio's body. I think it will make things clear. Read it, if you can," Ezio said remembering his injury and how it most likely crippled his ability to read. Ezio retook the letter from him and began to read aloud when he realized that Dante could not read it. He cleared his throat and spoke:

_"My love, _

_ I wonder if ever the day will come when these words might make sense to you once more. I am sorry for what I've done – for what you and I have both become. Though we could not be together, just knowing you were near was enough. And now, with Marco dead, I may yet find a way for us to be joined again._

_ But do you even remember me? Or were the wounds too grave? Do my words stir– if not your memory, then your heart? It doesn't matter what they say– I know you're still in there, somewhere._

_ I will find a way, my love. To remind you. To restore you..._

_ Love always,_

_ Carlotta_

Reading the words tore Ezio to shreads. The wound from Christina was still fresh and this only opened it and tore out his heart. Despite his grave injury and the fact that he may never understand what she once was to him. She still loved him and would continue to love him. Ezio was sure that Silvio had taken the letter from Dante and read it in a less than flattering way. Ezio handed the letter back to Dante and watched carefully as the man inspected it, trying to read some of it, albeit in vain. Ezio slowly began to walk away from Dante, the words on the letter still fresh in his mind. He could not shake Christina out of his head or his heart.

_ "Cristina, can you ever forgive me?" _Ezio asked himself before jumping from a dock and began piloting a boat. Dante stood upright, not fully understanding what the young Assassin had told him. He only understood that he just got and see Carlotta. He must apologize for failing to protect Marco from the Assassins' hands. Dante slowly began to walk around aimlessly, like a small boy searching for something that was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me." Dante asked a brute guard.

"Senor Moro," The guard said saluting Dante. Dante did not understand what the man was doing and for what purpose. The guard had heard what happened to Dante and, like Ezio had pity for the poor man that was currently standing in front of him. Not to mention the great amount of respect that he held for his former captain.

"Do you know where Carlotta is?" Dante asked slowly and carefully. The brute nodded his head.

"Would you like me to take you to her, Senor Moro?" The brute asked. Dante nodded and the brute grabbed his arm and proceded to walk with the former captain. "How have you been, Capo?" The guard asked him. Dante simply nodded once more. He looked as if he were deep in thought, but the guard knew his not to be true. The man's injuries were far too grave for him to retain almost any cognitive function whatsoever.

An hour passed before they finally stood in front of the Palazzo Ducale. The guard bowed to Dante and proceded to return to his post. Despite Agostino Barbarigo being the new Doge, he had let Carlotta stay in the Palazzo. Dante slowly approached the front door of the palace and knocked on it several times before a guard answered it. "What do you w..., Capo Moro. Please forgive me, I thought you were one of these peasents looking for a handout." The guard said quicky. It seemed that most of the guards in Venice still greatly respected Dante, if not as their captain, then certainly for his abilities as a warrior. Dante walked past the guard without another word and continued to wander throughout the Palazzo until he found the area where Marco had ordered him to stay put many times before while he slept. He stared at the beautiful gold laden door with amazement he had never once admired it before. He held the letter in one hand and with the other knocked on the door.

"C-Come in," A woman's voice came out. It sounded as if she were crying, something Dante had never quite understood after his accident. He rarely understood emotions and response to them being technically brain dead. He opened the second door and saw a beautiful young woman laying on the bed on her stomach. Clutching a painting of her beloved Dante, crying her eyes out. Dante simply stood there, not moving or even responding to what he was seeing.

"What do you want? Bringing me more news of Marco's death? Well I don't care. Leave NOW!" She said coldly never looking up to see who entered the room, expecting it to be Agostino or one of his guards.

"Carlotta?" Dante said in his usual monotone voice. Carlotta's stomach nearly turned over. Her true beloved had returned to her, was he better? Had he regained himself from Marco's cruel clutches and became the man she had fallen in love with. She got up barely able to make out Dante's form from the tears in her eyes. She got up and ran toward him as fast as she could. Nearly tripping over her dress as she did. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a loving kiss, hoping he would remember her and the life they had together. Dante was completely unresponsive, unmoving as the dead. More tears began to fall from Carlotta's eyes and she pulled away from Dante. It had not worked, he was still the same as before. He had no feelings for her whatsoever, she prayers and hopes were all in vain. She turned intending to return to the bed and continue her weeping.

"Carlotta, I was given this letter," Dante said reaching out to give her the letter before continuing. "By a young man in a very strange hooded robe. I do not know what he wanted with me or what his purpose of killed Senor Silvio was," Dante said stopping for a second to collect his thoughts. "I feared that I was at death's door before he read me the letter and I suddenly remembered you. How I was the Capo of the city guard. How I was the Doge's son. But most of all I remembered you, Carlotta. I remembered how beautiful you looked when we were married. What our lives were like before...," Dante said pausing briefly to run his hand along the scar on the side of his head.

More tears were spilling from Carlotta's face. So he did remember. He remembered, but her stomach turned realizing that while he remembered her the damage was still there as he had not responded to her earlier and needed helping getting to the Palazzo. But it did not matter she had Dante back. Her Dante back. She ran at him faster than before and pulled him into a loving embrace her tears staining his coat. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, unsure of himself and how she would react. She smiled into his coat. He could be re-taught everything that the damage had done. This could work. They could be together again. They could be happy.

Several weeks had passed and Dante, slowly, but surely had regained more of his ability to remember and how to hold and love someone. It was a long process and took many hours, but it was all worth it to see him smile. While he could not be an official captain of the guard. He was however made person bodyguard of Doge Agostino. They were allowed to stay in the Palazzo as Agostino, being slightly paranoid, had Dante by his side at all times. Except when sleeping. Carlotta could not be happier if she tried. A smile that stretched from one ear to the other was almost permantly etched on her face. They had spent the freetime they had preparing their wedding. And today was finally the day that they were to be married.

Massive church bells went off around the Palazzo Ducale and the crowd clapped loudly when Carlotta walked down the aisle to meet her future husband who gladly returned her bright smile. The Doge, being a minister, had offered to perform the ceremony himself. An offer that Carlotta accepted right away, she doubted Dante would have many objections about it either. Carlotta looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. All white with beautiful trim all the way around that hugged her figure perfectly. Dante had chosen to wear the outfit that they had reunited in. Deciding that it was fitting.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Agostino said loudly. Dante pulled Carlotta into a kiss, showing her just how much he loved her and everything about her, how she had helped him and how she promised to never leave his side no matter what.

Ezio looked down upon the crowd from atop one of the buildings in the far rear. He smiled brightly imagining himself down there kissing Cristina. He turned and left the smile still implanted upon his face as a solitary tear fell from his cheek. He jumped from one building to the next. To his next target. To Rome To kill Rodrigo Borgia.


End file.
